Driving demand and driver workload refer to the amount of attention a driver must give to operating a vehicle. Driving demand is high, for example, in areas with greater vehicle traffic, pedestrian traffic, or both. A driver may give more attention to operating the vehicle when driving demand is high, thereby increasing driver workload. The driver's attentiveness may instinctively increases as more vehicles and pedestrians are around.